Modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Some modules are pluggable, which permits the module to be inserted and removed from a receptacle of a host device, such as a host computer, switching hub, network router, or switch box. Some host devices include multiple receptacles and can therefore accommodate multiple modules simultaneously. Each module may communicate with host circuitry by transmitting and/or receiving electrical signals to and/or from the host circuitry. These electrical signals may be transmitted by the module outside the host device as optical and/or electrical signals. In order for a module to be pluggable, various latching mechanisms have been developed to secure modules within host device receptacles and to release modules from within host device receptacles.